Waiting for the End
by Miss March Muffin
Summary: At the beginning of this year, I wished for a change that would break this dull, uneventful life of mine. Now that it happened, I was beginning to hate it. But one thing's for sure, I would never regret ever meeting him.-Mikan Sakura


**GAKUEN ALICE**

**One-shot**

**Pairing: NatsumexMikan**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first attempt at a one-shot, so I hope you'll like it. Inspired by Linkin Park's **_**Waiting for the End**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice (which was created by the ever so brilliant Higuchi Tachibana) or Waiting for the End by Linkin Park**

**Well, here goes!**

**

* * *

**

**WAITING FOR THE END**

**By aniAngelxx**

After several complicated turns my life took a few years ago, I eventually got used to it. After a while, I found myself succumbed in this never ending routine; living like a programmed robot and never really lived in the moment.

Since my limited stay here in Japan was coming near its deadline, I wasn't expecting-nor was I ready- for any last minute over turns of the century. Just when I had thought the crazy roller coaster ride was over, a sudden drop and loop greets me head on, spontaneously.

ooooooooooooo

My heart condition wasn't really getting any better (if not worse) and my agitated father was desperate for any cure. And find a cure he did. So now, after begging him for me to stay here in Japan for at least a year longer (and said year was already coming to its close,) my father has taken the liberty to book me a flight to Florida by the end of this month. If you had asked me at the beginning of this year if I was in favor of leaving Japan for an indefinite amount of time, I would've most likely answered with a nonchalant shrug or an automatic "it can't be helped".

If you ask me now, however… well, frankly speaking, I wouldn't be able to give you a straight answer.

That was when I had a realization about fate. Wanna know what it is? It's that, fate is cruel. I found out that fate wasn't all goody-goody and full of gushing happiness all the time. It turns out it could be just as ugly and cruel as Cinderella's stepmom or that Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Just when you thought you had finally settled down, it would pull you out of nowhere and make you trip and fall flat on your face.

ooooooooooooo

Being where I am right now, beside the person I loved the most, I am torn between bliss and heartache. Being here in the arms of the person you love, enjoying this wonderful moment is absolute bliss that I wanted to last forever; knowing the fact that you are going to leave their side, willingly or not, just breaks your whole being as it sends you crashing back to reality.

And so, despite the beautiful countryside view spread out in front of me, with the city lights faintly sparkling in the distance as we watch the last of the sun set bellow the horizon in the safety of each other's arms, I cry. It wasn't really a surprise; being the crybaby I have become these past few months. It was, as pathetically as it sounds, what I was good at during times like these. My heart was breaking like fragile glass; its broken shards piercing my entire being. As we lay there, enveloped in each other's warm embrace, I cried my eyes out. And judging by the way he held me tightly, in an almost desperate manner, showed that he too, was in pain. Knowing that only made me cry harder for two reasons: mainly because I knew that I was the one causing him pain, although indirectly, and partly because I knew he was too damn proud to cry so I cried for the both of us. But still, the fact remained that I caused him pain. I knew it deep in my heart –or what's left of it- even though he won't ever admit it.

Slowly, he tilted my head so that I was staring straight at his crimson eyes that were swirling with different emotions, while his thumb gently wiped away my tears As his lips landed softly on mine, it was like, all of our emotions and thoughts were delivered in that one simple kiss. It was full of passion, love and desperation at the pitiful situation we were in. Neither of us wanted to leave each other's side –a wish that seemed to be impossible for us. And I hated the fact that we were helpless to fate's cruel tricks.

At the beginning of this year, I had hoped for something memorable to happen on my last few days in Japan –a change that would break the dull, uneventful routine that was my life. Now that it happened, I was beginning to regret it. If only I knew how painful it would be, I wouldn't even have thought about asking for a change. Heck, I wouldn't even dream of it! I mean, how was I supposed to know you had to be specific with your wishes, anyway? But every single damn time I look at those deep, beautiful crimson eyes, I knew there was one thing for sure that I would never ever regret –meeting him and falling in love with him, Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, how was it? Gosh I felt like some emo dude when I finalized this. -_-'_

_Please tell me if you like it? Reviews are very much appreciated! I was wondering if I should make a multi-chaptered one if you want me to. I guess that's all. To all those who'd read this, thank you so much! Especially to those who would review! 'Til next time,_

_~aniAngelxx ^^_


End file.
